


【犬狼】一次旅行

by obliviatecrys



Series: Time in a bottle [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), wolfstar
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviatecrys/pseuds/obliviatecrys
Summary: 关于一次失败的毕业旅行。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Time in a bottle [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005987
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【犬狼】一次旅行

**Author's Note:**

> *私设如山预警  
> *我爱学生时代

“见鬼的天气。”小天狼星蹲在地上戳出了这两个单词。

现在是午后，但他脚下的沙子依旧是凉的，不能勾起他一丁点把脚埋进去的欲望。侧面的头发被刮到眼前，挡住了他一大半的视线。他盯着身前的字迹，很丧气地发现自己写下的“U”看起来一点也不对称，于是干脆胡乱地一掌抹了过去，在沙滩上留下一大片凹痕。略低于体温的沙子死皮赖脸地附着于他的掌侧。

然后他站了起来，看到莱姆斯正走向海的边缘，涌上的潮水抚过了他的脚踝，头发被吹到朝着一个方向歪过去。他完全不像一头狼，他在凝视他被海风灌得鼓鼓囊囊的T恤衫时忽然这么想——就算是精神错乱的人也不会在看到他的时候认为这个人的体内住了一只狼；詹姆也同样不像一只鹿。彼得倒是恰恰相反，很容易让人联系到一些小小的啮齿动物。

至于他自己，他也不知道该怎样界定。他的朋友们时常会提起他和那条大狗的相似之处——倒不是真的说他会吐舌头——笑容啊，犬牙啊，半长不短的黑毛之类的。他对这种类比并没有什么反感；但偶尔，他看到路边草坪上蹦蹦跳跳的宠物犬的时候，又会自以为自己的形象和它们差的有点远。

——至少他会感到疲惫，特定情况下。

——而且他比它们聪明多了。

“你要跟狗比智商这件事本身就够蠢的了。”

远处的月亮脸在海浪里站了没多久就转了回来，大概是妖风作祟，走路显得有点深一脚浅一脚的。他眯着眼睛，这才注意到莱姆斯T恤衫正面的图案——一句黑色的大写的标语：“每三个巫师中就有四个数学不好。”

“水可真冷。”莱姆斯的两只脚湿漉漉地半埋在沙子里，褐色的颗粒向上粘至小腿。

“你的T恤衫看起来一点也不友好。”小天狼星没有接他的话茬，自顾自地发表了意见，“我觉得你对我们有偏见。”

莱姆斯努力想要压住他东倒西歪的头发，因而他意味深长的挑眉动作被他自己的手盖住了四分之三，可小天狼星还是能察觉到这个人眉梢不多不少的位移。“说真的，谁是‘我们’？”

这样子的月亮脸实在太招人讨厌了。他想着。他假装拿两只手去捋头发，实际上遮住了他额头中暴露出来的潜台词。然后他眉毛之下毫无遮挡的三分之二张脸看起来温和、平静又善良，换其他人根本不会觉得卢平先生现在嘴巴弯成的弧度可以称之为“坏笑”。但他就是能知道，就像他知道他眉毛的各种形态所代表的含义，知道他什么时候是在真正看书什么时候只是假装学习，知道他是那个让皮皮鬼鼻子堵住三天的咒语的发明者一样（鉴于皮皮鬼为了捍卫自己的尊严坚决不肯说出这个施咒人的名字）；再比如他知道现在莱姆斯衣服上的标语单单只是用来揶揄他的——说真的，他从哪买到这衣服的？他有充足的理由相信这针对他的三行字是莱姆斯自己加上去的。

他只好随手抓了一把沙子，撩到他这件碍眼的T恤衫上。又犹嫌不过瘾，恰好莱姆斯脱掉的鞋子在他身边，他灌了满满一鞋沙，举起来威胁着要朝他身上泼过去。

“嘿，我的鞋。”莱姆斯不慌不忙地撤到了射程之外，“我没法穿回去了。”

“你本来就不应该穿着球鞋来沙滩。”小天狼星抬起右脚，炫耀着自己的光脚板。

莱姆斯不置可否地耸了下肩，接住他扔过去的一只鞋。在他们俩一人磕着一只鞋的后跟往外抖沙子的间歇，他突然问：“你刚才在沙子上写了什么？”

好吧，他看见了。

于是他随口胡扯了一句：“——狼毛过敏。”

过敏源本人很捧场地咧了下嘴。大概还算是个有意思的玩笑？他胡乱地想了一下，手里还在无意识地敲着那只鞋。不管有没有意思，至少总比让月亮脸知道他只是在沙子上幼稚地抱怨天气好一些吧？“你希望我写点什么？”他把这个问题抛了回去，“总不能以为我会像十几岁小女孩一样在沙滩上面画小桃心？”

“别忘了你自己可是很多十几岁小女孩画桃心的罪魁祸首。”莱姆斯微笑着指出，“也别忘了你现在也是十几岁。”

另一个形态下招人讨厌的月亮脸。他拒绝把这个话题再进行下去，只好借着天气太差的缘由提议往回走。他们两个人都光着脚，一人手里拎了莱姆斯的一只鞋，沙子在脚底下无声地流泻成并排的两列浅坑和另外两道曲线——鉴于小天狼星总是踢踢踏踏地懒得抬起脚走路。海鸥的吵闹声中，莱姆斯问：“你觉得詹姆和莉莉会喜欢这里吗？”

这是他们这趟旅行的目的。用莱姆斯的话形容：“詹姆和莉莉的蜜月旅行踩点。”

按照原计划，这本应该是N.E.W.Ts考完之后的他们四个人的一次毕业旅行，给他们学生时代疯狂的尾巴打上一个死结。可这难得有点象征意义的煽情连火星还没点起来就被扑灭了。第一个是彼得，他在考试之前就已经得知他妈妈塞给了他一个魔法部的实习工作，魔法事故和灾害司。彼得当天清晨读完信之后两只眼睛变成了“下一秒就要哭出来了”那种水汪汪。那之后的两个星期里他们剩下的三个人一直在帮着彼得和佩迪鲁夫人周旋谈判，谈判的目标从“不进魔法部实习”最终降到了“别去偶发逆转小组，就真的只剩下这一个要求了，求您”，最后以彼得收到了他妈妈的一封吼叫信而告终。考试结束后的第三天，彼得收拾好行李率先离开了霍格沃茨。他们三个目送彼得向那个不定的未来走去，然后詹姆叹了口气，大概是联想到了彼得的未来中充斥着的幻影显形失败后的断臂残肢，“我好同情小虫。”

“想开点。”小天狼星安慰性地拍了下他最好朋友的肩膀，“我觉得下次见到小虫的时候他能成长为一个和现在不一样的他了。”

看在另外两个人完全不会做计划的份上，莱姆斯只能自己开始着手规划他们的三人旅行，还在考虑要不要让詹姆去叫上莉莉。“你是准备来一次四人约会吗？”上一秒还蜷在莱姆斯身边的大黑狗变回了人形压在了莱姆斯的腿上，“我反正不介意，不知道莉莉介不介意。”

莱姆斯把他滚回了地板上。

两天后的晚上詹姆神色苍白又仓皇地冲回了休息室。莱姆斯当时正窝在扶手沙发里帮腿上的黑狗顺毛，就看到他的朋友逃到他眼前，眼镜都要从鼻梁上滑落。“我该怎么办？”詹姆的气还没有喘匀，“……莉莉想让我跟着她去见一见她家里人。”

黑狗又一次变回了人形，咣当一声砸在地上。

接下来的几天里他们又开始围着詹姆出谋划策，包括小天狼星给出的服装搭配建议和莱姆斯给出的麻瓜交往指南，场面混乱程度比起詹姆和莉莉第一次正式约会前夕有过之而无不及。送别詹姆那天，小天狼星在詹姆胸口捶了一拳，“放松点，伙计。”

“没错，我们都确信莉莉爱你，这比什么都重要。”拥抱之后莱姆斯说。詹姆露出了一个傻得冒泡的微笑，“祝我好运？”

旅行最终还是发生了，然而人数从四个变成了两个，名义也从毕业旅行变成了“詹姆莉莉的蜜月旅行踩点”——可事实上詹姆还没有求婚。大概是因为他们把所有的好运气都送给了詹姆，所以这次出行的几天内他们俩都没有见到太阳。还有什么能比没有太阳的海滩更糟吗？

如果詹姆和莉莉度蜜月的时候还是这个破天气，他们肯定不会喜欢的。

“好吧，可是我们没办法控制天气。”莱姆斯侧过头望着他，眼瞳沉静地映出了远处躁动的黑色海面的一角，有那么一瞬间他觉得他好像看到了这世界上最奇妙的景象，海浪在一片光泽中凝固了，而他的影子渺小地立在海浪之上，站在对面的人眼眸中央。

“——看来我们只能祈祷了。”

“他们肯定不会比我们俩运气还要差。”他说，忽然有了一种不知由何而来的笃定，就像他笃定詹姆一定会顺利地见完莉莉的父母，笃定他最好的朋友会和他暗恋了七年的女孩子结婚，笃定他们将来迟早会进行一次最棒的蜜月旅行，倘若这个时代太糟太紧张，就等这一切过去——笃定这一切都会过去，他们终将胜利。

他用空着的那只手抓住了莱姆斯的手腕，和沙子一样略低于他体温。莱姆斯在他的突然袭击下踉跄了一小步，他咧开嘴大笑，“我其实觉得比起詹姆莉莉的蜜月踩点，这更像是我们两个的蜜月旅行。”

“那我是不是该感到抱歉？抱歉这糟糕的天气？”

确实应该。小天狼星在心里说，也仅仅是在心里说说。之前的一切经验告诉他不要在月亮脸面前太得寸进尺了。所以他说：“这次先不算了。下次来的时候——我是说咱们俩正式来的时候——别忘了提前祈祷。”

他们离得太近了，他能看清楚他面部每一个细微表情，包括莱姆斯的眼皮刚才一瞬间的跳动，飞快的抿嘴，接连三次的眨眼。风重的好像可以挤出海水来，他怀疑莱姆斯的睫毛浸在这种空气中，会不会也带有那种咸味？

他还没来得及去尝一下。莱姆斯转过头说：“我还以为你会换个地方。”

“——不用。我觉得这里就挺好。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 最后他们当然也没有正式再来一次。
> 
> 很多年后，在小天狼星的教子四年级而他带着一只鹰头马身有翼兽四处乱跑的时候，曾经到过一片海滩。那的阳光可以把人晒成健康的小麦色，四处乱飞的是一种彩色的热带大鸟而不是海鸥。这里的一切都是他理想的海滩应该有的样子。但是他埋在热腾腾的沙子里，忽然想起来了一片阴郁的、无人的、凉飕飕的海滩。


End file.
